wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Adainta
A D A I N T A This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat and Eclipse. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Coloring Main Scales: Light brown/dark cream (#b4ad83) Upperscales: Dark brown (#472d15) Accent scales: light cream (#f0efd5) Belly: light cream (#f0efd5) Spine: dark brown (#362515) Eye color: forest green (#0d7e2c) Wing Membrane: light cream(#f0efd5) Legs: dark brown (#362515) Horns and Claws: Faded grey brown (#514843) Accesories *Purple hydrangea wreath on head. *Hydrangea lei around neck. *Small gold hoop earrings *Small gold bracelet on front right talon. *Thick gold necklace with topaz stone in middle. P E R S O N A L I T Y Adainta is a sweet, kind, loving, and loyal friend. She is always gleaming with a smile bringing warmth to those who see her. Her friendly attitude makes shy dragons feel open and comfortable. Her heart can be sensitive though and she can easily begin to cry. She hates this about herself which causes her to think negatively sometimes. Luckily she dismisses these worries by messing around in her garden or in her shop. Adainta is slow to anger and very unlike to get angry. Annoying dragons work her up the most. When she is angry, her tone becomes short and stern and she glares at everyone she sees. She will yell and growl at the dragon she is mad at and sometimes smoke will flare from her nostrils. Adainta loves hydrangea flowers. She calls them, her spirit plant. Like a hydrangea, she may be small but she has many friends. S K I L L S *Expert at growing things *Has a green thumb *Great florist and decorator. H I S T O R Y Adainta was born with three other siblings, two sisters and a brother. Their brother is the bigwings and Adainta is the third oldest. Adainta was very shy in the beginning and hardly ever talked. But her loneliness caused her to start talking to herself. She became more friendly and open after her brother caught her having a deep conversation with herself. Adainta grew sweet and kind which caused many males to like her and find her attractive. Adainta had always been very fond of plants and flowers. She decorated her room with them and herself. Some of her friends have seen her work and have asked her to decorate their dens. This is when Adainta decided to become a florist. One day, one of Queen Moorhen's siblings asked Adainta if she could create a bouquet for them to give Queen Moorhen for her hatch day. Adainta was flattered and put together a beautiful bouquet made with roses, buttercups, and queen ann's lace. Finishing it off with a gem studded ribbon. In return for the flowers, Queen Moorhen's sibling payed her with a beautiful topaz stone. Today, Adainta owns a small flower shop with one of her sisters. F A M I L Y (Please feel free to add to her family.) T R I V I A *Her favorite flower is a Hydrangea *Her favorite color is purple *She had a crush on one of the princes *She secretly names all her flowers. *Adainta means fern in latin. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Adainta_reference_by_avaloncat.png|reference Spring Singing.png|By Pearl336 |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Text Here {| Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings